


i will not ask you where you came from

by phillipsdrytoast



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domesticity, Lawyer Alex, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, They’re Just IN LOVE, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipsdrytoast/pseuds/phillipsdrytoast
Summary: loosely based off of ‘like real people do’ by Hozier. Alex and Henry are both overwhelmed with work and just need each other.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	i will not ask you where you came from

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to ao3 user violetsandfrenchpastries for beta’ing this!

The door to the brownstone shut with a bang.

Alex had been working on a case for the majority of the day and the sudden sound jostled him out of his focused state.

Henry wasn’t supposed to be back until at least 6 pm at the earliest, and it can’t have been later than 3.

With a glance at his clock, he groaned in defeat. Time had escaped him and it was currently 7 pm, he had promised Henry dinner when he got home and he hadn’t even stood up since he’d finished lunch.

“Alex? Alex, are you still working?” Henry’s smooth, British lilt snapped Alex out of his disappointment.

As he came into view in the doorway Alex noticed he looked more tired than usual. Don’t get him wrong, he knew that being a prince of a country was difficult and draining, but Henry often took it in his stride - the strong, handsome man he was - but he was obviously being worked down to the brink of exhaustion.

“Hen, I’m sorry I’m a terrible boyfriend.” Alex stood up and crossed the room, draping his arms over Henry's shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“What’s wrong, love?” 

So, Henry hadn’t remembered either. Maybe he could just pretend nothing was wrong, and possibly make a terrible joke about not taking David out for a walk. He takes a step back and looks Henry in the eyes.

“So we both forgot?” Alex decides, for once, not to lie. “Well, that makes me feel a lot better.”

A look of confusion flashes over Henry's face for a split second, then a wave of recognition.

“Oh Alex, truly it’s fine, you didn’t have to make me dinner. It was just a silly request.”

“I know that, but I wanted to,” Alex admits, and he truly had. He had wanted to make one of the dishes his mother had always made him and June when they were still in grade school, to give Henry a taste of what his childhood has been like. Food was one of the greatest sources of nostalgia and comfort to Alex, which is probably the reason he likes to have a stock of Helados ice cream on hand at all times. For whenever he wants to feel like he did in his dad’s first place in LA, sneaking bites in the hazy midnight glow of the fridge light. 

“Genuinely, Alex,” Henry looks slightly more earnest, “Our schedules are so busy at the moment, it was bound to happen at one point.”

“It’s just so frustrating. I want to be able to designate a date night with you and not get caught up in some fucking presidential business or a case. I want to walk down the street and hold your hand and kiss you without being flanked by paps.” With a slightly dramatic huff, Alex walks across the room and flops down on the couch. Henry follows and lays his head in Alex's lap, feet on the opposite end.

“I feel the same,” he begins, “Do you remember new years?”

“Obviously,” comes Alex's indignant response.

“Well, right before the kiss I said that I wish I were anonymous. I still feel the same.”

Alex intertwines his fingers into Henry’s and for a moment, they sit in comfortable silence with one another before he speaks again. “Me too, baby, but we gotta play the cards we were dealt with. And right now I’m looking at some pretty damn good cards.”

After a moment of deliberation, Henry responds, “There’s no one here right now, we could try that whole kissing freely thing.”

“I'm game,” Alex says with a smirk and leans down to meet his lips.


End file.
